Wojownicze Żółwie Ninja - Epizod 9
<- Powrót do głównego artykułu. Epizod 9 - "Ciemność Na Skraju Miasta" Streszczenie Karai i żółwie chcąc powstrzymać plany Bishopa odkrywają, że rozwijająca się agencja zdołała stworzyć własną, ciemniejszą stronę Nowego Jorku. Pełen Opis: W poprzednim epizodzie: Karai nawet w schronieniu - Kryjówce Żółwi, lub Fortecy Foot-Ninja - nie może zaznać spokoju. (Jeśli Donnie przeżył w sezonie 1) - Donnie niespodziewanie wrócił od April i Caseya. (Jeśli Donnie zginął w sezonie 1) - Donnie jakby... wstał z grobu. Alopex, nowa znajoma żółwi już zdołała dać rozwidlenie w przyjaźni Raphaelowi... (Jeśli Raph poparł Alopex) Raph poparł nową znajomą, powoli zapominając o Monie. (Jeśli Raph poparł Monę) Raph jednak nie dał się lisicy, popierając swoją przyjaciółkę - Monę. Pomimo tego nadal lisica potrzebowała pomocy, więc zabrała żółwi i Karai do swojego pomocnika-hakera: Jasona, z którego pomocą zdobyli informacje o położeniu kryjówki Bishopa... Jednak to Angel: przyjaciółka Caseya, żółwi i Karai - dostała się do Agencji Bishopa, próbując znaleźć April i Caseya... jednam mimo jej pomyłki, Alopex zauważyła, że nadal może im pomóc. W końcu to ona znała położenie Bishopa. Gdy już dostali się do właściwego wieżowca, Karai stanęła przed wyborem: żółwiami, lub członkami własnego klanu... (Jeśli Karai poszła z Leonardem) - Jednak chcąc zachować starą przyjaźń poszła z żółwiami i Moną/Alopex. (Jeśli Karai poszła z Chaplinem) - Chcąc być lojalna swojemu klanowi poszła z Chaplinem i Shinigami. Jednak Bishop złapał ich w pułapce! Używając mutagenu od Mony/Alopex (nie popartej) zmodyfikował go, i wstrzyknął Jasonowi oraz Angel. Dając jednak Karai szansę na uratowanie jednego z nich, zostawił jej fiolkę antymutagenu. Pomimo uratowania osoby, to Bishop oświadczył, że ten antymutagen był DLA NIEJ, po czym i jej wstrzyknął swój mutagen. Zdaje się, że po pokonaniu całej drużyny cała nadzieja, na powstrzymanie planu Bishopa, polegającemu na zawładnięciu miastem przepadła... Ale w końcu miał plan na Karai i żółwie... Rozpoczyna się właściwy epizod... ? - ... ?? - Ona żyje? ? - Nie wiem, Bishop jej coś dziwnego wstrzyknął... nie wyglądało to za dobrze. ?? - Karai! Proszę, wstań... Karai w końcu otwiera oczy. Głowa ją boli, tak jak i cała reszta. Karai - C-co sss-ię stało? Gdzie jestem...? Shinigami - Żyje! Chaplin - KARAI! Chaplin i Shinigami podają rękę Karai. rękę Chaplina= Karai podaje rękę Chaplinowi... |-| rękę Shinigami= Karai podaje rękę Shinigami... Jednak ból jest zbyt silny, by tylko jedna osoba pomogła jej wstać, Karai znowu upada na ziemię. Karai - ACH! Shinigami - Chap, spróbujmy razem. Chaplin - Tak jest! Razem dwójka jest w stanie podnieść przyjaciółkę i posadzić ją na siedzeniu. Karai - Dzięki. Shinigami - Myśleliśmy, że... odeszłaś. Chaplin - Przez ten zmodyfikowany mutagen Bishopa... (Jeśli Karai poszła z Leonardem)= Shinigami - I, Karai. Jest coś, co Chaplin chce Ci powiedzieć. Karai - Co jest, Chaplin? Chaplin - Pamiętasz to z tymi skanerami? Mój tak naprawdę nic nie wykrywał... '' Karai - ''Uh... jak to? Shinigami - Mówił mi i Mikeyowi o jakichś "nieudanych eksperymentach"... Karai - Och... teraz rozumiem... jest git, Chap. Chaplin - Dzięki... |-| (Jeśli Karai poszła z Chaplinem)= Chaplin - Karai... dzięki, że wtedy z nami poszłaś. Shinigami - Ta, pewnie byśmy skończyli w klatce jak żółwie wcześniej... Karai - Spoko... ale poświętujemy później, ok? Chaplin - Oczywiście, Karai. Shinigami - No i co najważniejsze, nie musiałaś widzieć tych... obrzydlistw. Karai - A, właśnie, Chaplin... czemu ty nie wskazałeś nam właściwego budynku od razu? Chaplin - Nie wiedziałem nawet, czy TAMTEN był właściwy... no i to było tyle lat temu... Karai - Spokojnie, nie będę krzyczeć. Karai - No dobra... ale gdzie jesteśmy? Mikey - W pseudo-więzieniu w opuszczonej części NYC. Shinigami - Hej, Mikey! Mikey - Niestety nie wiem, gdzie zabrali resztę... o, właśnie, Karai. Ktoś na ciebie czeka. Karai udaje się stanąć na nogach i podchodzi do osoby siedzącej w cieniu... (Jeśli Karai dała Antymutagen Angel)= W kącie siedzi... Angel! Karai - Angel! Angel - Karai! Angel podbiega, by przytulić idolkę. Karai - Oj, uważaj. Nie jestem w najlepszym stanie. Angel - Przepraszam... Karai - Nie przepraszaj, możesz przytulić, ale delikatnie. Angel - Jupi! Po czym dziewczyny się przytulają. Angel - Martwiłam się, że ten mutagen mógł Ci jakoś bardziej zaszkodzić... Bishop jest nieprzewidywalny! Karai - Coś myślę, że koszmar dopiero się zacznie. (Jeśli Karai pozwoliła Angel zdobyć informacje) Angel - Dzięki, że pozwoliłaś mi zdobyć te informacje. To dla mnie wiele znaczyło. (Jeśli Karai pozwoliła Angel zdobyć informacje) Karai - Ale Cię naraziłam na Bishopa... może dlatego tobie dałam Antymutagen. (Jeśli Karai kazała Angel się nie mieszać) Angel - Szkoda, że nie pozwoliłaś mi zdobyć tych informacji... może teraz wiedzielibyśmy co zrobić. (Jeśli Karai kazała Angel się nie mieszać) Karai - Nie mogłam Cię narażać, musisz to zrozumieć. Angel - Boję się o tego... jak on miał? Jason? Karai - Tak. Angel - Ta jego szefowa... nie będzie zachwycona. Karai - O tym pomyśli się później, dobra? Angel - W porządku. |-| (Jeśli Karai dała Antymutagen Jasonowi)= W kącie siedzi... Jason! Karai - Jason! Jason - Och... Karai... Karai - Wszystko dobrze? Jason - Słuchaj, jestem wdzięczny i w ogóle... ale... czy nie lepiej było dać Antymutagen tej... Angel, ta? Karai - No tak, a co? Jason - Alopex, nie oszukujmy się: to wariatka. Nie wiadomo co jej strzela do głowy. Nie warto z nią trzymać, chyba, że po prostu nie chcesz od niej dostać opieprzu. Karai - Ona jest aż taka zła? Jason - Kurde... jest o wiele, WIELE gorsza. Z wami to się jeszcze bawi... Karai - Zauważyłam, że upatrzyła sobie Rapha. Jason - I dobrze, niech skupi się na jednym naiwniaku. (Jeśli Raph poparł Monę) Jason - Jednak jeśli ją odrzuci... będzie ŹLE. Jason - Eh... ja sam pracuję z Alopex tylko dlatego, że jest wariatką, i ciężko pojąć, co ona ma w głowie... więc po prostu boję się o własne życie. Karai - Rzeczywiście ciężka sprawa, jednak jakoś spróbujemy przekonać ją do bycia w porządku. Jason - Chciałoby się, ale to niemożliwe. (Jeśli Karai wybrała, by w kryjówce Jasona na niego czekać) Jason - No i dzięki, że na mnie czekaliście... nie lubię jak ktoś, a tym bardziej Alopex, dłubie bez pojęcia w moich rzeczach... (Jeśli Karai wybrała, by w kryjówce Jasona na niego czekać) Karai - Czasem lepiej być leniem, hehe. (Jeśli Karai wybrała, by w kryjówce Jasona działać) Jason - To przez rozkaz Alopex chcieliście wcześniej wejść do mojej nory, nie? Wystraszyliście mi gołębia! (Jeśli Karai wybrała, by w kryjówce Jasona działać) Karai - Wybacz, chcieliśmy po prostu w środku na ciebie poczekać. Jason - Ok. To ja może zajmę się czymś, co pomoże. Karai - Powodzenia, Jason. Mikey podchodzi do Karai. Mikey - To moja wina... Karai - Na pewno nie. Mikey - To przezemnie bracia/klan mieli kłopoty... Karai - Dlaczego? Mikey - Widzisz... to ja wysunąłem się na przód. Wpadli w pułapkę przezemnie. Karai - Mikey, słuchaj. Proszę, nie obwiniaj się za to, dobra? Oni sami tam weszli za tobą. Mikey - Jednak chciałbym zrobić coś, by im wynagrodzić. Karai - Wybaczą Ci, na pewno. Mikey - Sam nie wiem. Nagle odzywa się mutagen, który Bishop wstrzyknął Karai. Karai - Co się... ACH! Mikey - CHAPLIN, SHINI! ZNOWU COŚ SIĘ DZIEJE Z KARAI! Shinigami - No nie, nie znowu! Tym razem to nie był tyle ból, co halucynacje. Wydawało się, że widzi węże głowy zamiast rąk. Karai - ACH! Niech to przestanie! Chaplin zabrał szefową z powrotem na krzesło. Karai trzymała się ze głowę zamykając oczy, nie mogąc już patrzeć na to, co się dzieje. Halucynacje w końcu ustają... Chaplin - Szefowo... wszystko dobrze? Karai otwiera oczy, jednak nadal boli ją głowa. Karai - W-węże... ach, moja głowa... Shinigami - Uh... mam nadzieję, że ustąpi... Mikey - Hej, co się stało z oczami Karai!? Tęczówki oczu Karai się powiększyły, a źrenice zmieniły kształt na linię w pionie. Shinigami - Niedobrze... Chaplin - Te oczy... jakby u węża! Karai... ten mutagen co Ci dał Bishop... to musi być ulepszona wersja tego, co agent podawał swoim eksperymentom. Karai - Uh... no to kuźwa po prostu świetnie. Chaplin - Hmm... jednak to wcale nie musi być takie złe... Karai i Shinigami - Że co, słucham!? Chaplin - Węże widzą w podczerwieni, mogą zauważyć coś, czego normalnie nie widzi ludzkie oko. Karai - Och ta? Karai przymyka oczy i zaczyna widzieć w podczerwieni. "Masz łeb, Chaplin."= Karai - No, no. Masz łeb, Chaplin. Chaplin - Dzięki, szefowo! |-| "Mogłam się domyślić."= Karai - Wężowe głowy, nazwanie mnie "żmiją" przez Bishopa... mogłam się domyslić. Chaplin - Skoro tak uważasz. |-| "Nic nadzwyczajnego..."= Karai - Eh... nic nadzwyczajnego... Stockman swojego czasu zrobił mi wizjer termiczny. Chaplin - No wiesz co? Masz to w OCZACH. To musi być super! |-| "..."= Karai milczy. (Jeśli Karai coś powiedziała Chaplinowi po czytaniu historii.) Chaplin - Zapiera dech, co nie? (Jeśli Karai milczała przy Chaplinie po czytaniu historii.) Chaplin - Zatkało, normalnie jak twoja historia, EKSTRA! Mikey i Shinigami - No dobra... co widzisz? Karai - Niech popatrzę... Karai rozgląda się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu źródeł ciepła. Karai - Widzę... JASON/ANGEL! Co ty robisz!? Jason/Angel - Sory... tylko kombinuję nad wyjściem! Shinigami - Nie będę się pytać co tam robi. Karai rozgląda się dalej. Karai - Kilku strażników przy wyjściu, kilka na dachu... i kilku za budynkiem. Mikey - A pod budynkiem? Karai - ... wolisz nie wiedzieć. Mikey - Ale... Shinigami - No dobra... to którędy wychodzimy. Karai - Jeśli chcemy wyjść niepostrzeżeni, to możemy wyjść przez dach, lub od tyłu. Chaplin - Jednak nie sądzę, by warto było się rodzielać... (Jeśli Karai dała Antymutagen Angel)= Angel - Głosuję za wyjściem przez dach. Na ziemii łatwo nas dopadną. Karai - Podoba mi się ten plan, idziemy. Angel - Dzięki, Karai! Przynajmniej ty mnie słuchasz, a nie jak ten Bishop... Chaplin - Nie jestem jakimś super-wspinaczem, wiecie? Shinigami pstryka palcami. Shinigami - Portale, bum! Karai - A właśnie, Shini. Czemu po prostu nie użyjemy portali by się stąd wydostać? Shinigami - Nie wiem jak jest na dachu, więc przy wychodzeniu moglibyśmy się nieco "skrzywić". Angel - Jednak nadal zostaje problem: jak wybijemy tę szybę na dachu? Karai - Zostawcie to mnie. Karai ponownie "włącza" swój wzrok w podczerwieni i zaczyna szukać czegoś, co pomoże pozbyć się szyby. Angel - Karai, tutaj! Karai - Um... cegły? Angel bierze jedną do ręki i rzuca w szybę w dachu i ją tłucze. Shinigami - Ło kurde! Angel, weź ostrzegaj! Angel - To czemu nie użyłaś mocy, by wcześniej podnieść tę szybę, hmm? Shinigami - Gdybym za was wszystko musiała robić... Karai - Oj tam, oj tam. Shini, chodź. Angel - Też pomogę! Karai, Angel i Mikey pomagają Shinigami wejść na dach, po czym wiedźma pozbywa się stamtąd strażników i tworzy portal w budynku i na dachu. Chaplin - Och, kocham te portale! Karai - Em... gdzie strażnicy? Shinigami - Na hawajach. Angel - Mówiłaś, że to niebezpieczne by przenosić tam, gdzie nie widzisz... Shinigami - A czy tobie szkoda agentów Bishopa? Angel - Słuszna uwaga. Po czym piątka przechodzi z dachu na dach, by w końcu zejść na ziemię. Mikey - Tak jest! Wielka ucieczka! Angel - Wiecie co, martwię się o Jasona nadal, nie było go z nami... Karai - Czyli szukamy reszty żółwi i panienek, ruszajmy. |-| (Jeśli Karai dała Antymutagen Jasonowi)= Jason - Głosuję za wyjściem od tyłu. Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja nie jestem jakimś mistrzem wspinania. Chaplin - No i ja tak jakby też... Karai - Czyli brakuje nam jednej osoby, która by pomogła wejść na dach... trudno. Poszukajcie czegoś, co pomogłoby nam wyjście. Jason - Cóż, moglibyśmy wyjść przez ten mały otwór w ścianie... jednak jest zabity deskami. Shinigami - Zawsze coś. Karai - E, Shini. Czemu po prostu nie użyjemy portali by się stąd wydostać? Shinigami - Nie sądzisz, że jeśli źle wymierzę, to strażnicy nas zauważą i rozstrzelają? Mikey - W sumie... Karai ponownie "włącza" swój wzrok w podczerwieni i zaczyna szukać czegoś, co pomoże pozbyć się desek. Jason - Karai, chyba coś mam. Karai - Łom. Dobre myślenie, Jason. Karai bierze łom i podchodzi do zablokowanego przejścia. Karai - Pokaż kotku, co masz w środku... Karai z pomocą Chaplina i Jasona usuwa deski zagradzające otwór. W końcu dziewczynie udaje się otworzyć. Karai - No, w końcu poszło. Shinigami - Wysunę się naprzód i pozbędę pobliskich strażników. Karai - Ok. Shinigami wychodzi pierwsza przez otwór w ścianie. Mija dosłownie chwila, gdy woła resztę. Chaplin - Szybko cuś. Karai - Em... gdzie strażnicy? Shinigami - W Indonezji. Jason - Mówiła, że to niebezpieczne by przenosić tam, gdzie nie widzisz... Shinigami - A czy tobie szkoda agentów Bishopa? Jason - Słuszna uwaga... jednak nie chcę być jak Alopex. Po czym piątka przechodzi przez ciasne uliczkai między budynkami, aż w końcu wychodzi na bardziej otwarty teren. Mikey - Tak jest! Wielka ucieczka! Jason - Wiecie co, martwię się o Angel nadal, nie było jej z nami... Karai - Czyli szukamy reszty żółwi i panienek, ruszajmy. Karai i jej banda przechodzą przez ciemne uliczki miasta, zajęte przez Bishopa. Karai - Jakim cudem stało się tak źle tak szybko... Chaplin - Dyskrecja. Wielu rzeczy nikomu nie mówią, nawet własnym agentom, dlatego ich operacje są ściśle tajne. (Jeśli Karai uderzyła Bishopa) Shinigami - Dobrze więc zrobiłaś, że nie chciałaś współpracować z tym palantem. (Jeśli Karai przyjęła umowę Bishopa) Shinigami - Jednak teraz, Karai, nie popuszczaj Bishopowi. On nie jest naszym sojusznikiem. Grupka teraz, by przejść dalej musi opuścić schronienie między budynkami i wyjść na otwartą przestrzeń. Za osłonę może im posłużyć tylko murek... Karai - Szlag... jak się teraz przedostaniemy? Są ich dziesiątki. Jason/Angel - To rzeczywiście spore zbiorowisko agentów... skąd Bishop ich bierze... Shinigami - Nie ważne skąd, ważne, że przejdziemy niezauważeni. Chodźcie za mną. Drużyna prześlizguje się niezauważona do murka i idzie wzdłuż niego. By nie zwracać uwagi agentów Shinigami - Ej, szefowo. Gdzie konkretnie idziemy? Karai - Nie wiem, jak najdalej. I znaleźć żółwie. Mikey - Ej, zobaczcie! Patrolujący agenci akurat idą w ich stronę. Karai - Nosz do jasnej... Shinigami - Co teraz? Mikey - Są coraz bliżej, zaraz nas wykryją! Po chwili milczenia Chaplin się odzywa. Chaplin - Odciągnę ich... wy idźcie? Wszyscy - Co!? Chaplin - Muszę czynić swoją powinność... miałem Ci pomagać, Karai... Karai - Ale... Chaplin... (Jeśli Karai pozwoliła Chaplinowi ze sobą iść) Chaplin - Proszę, Karai. Zaufaj mi, jak wcześniej. (Jeśli Karai poszła tylko z Shinigami) Chaplin - Wiem, że mogłaś mi poprzednim razem nie zaufać, w ważnej sprawie... ale chcę pomóc. Proszę Cię, Karai. Shinigami - Nie, nie możemy go zostawić, Karai! Chaplin - Jeśli mi nie pozwolić ich odciągnąć, to nas znajdą i coś może wam się stać. Mikey - Karai, oni są blisko! Chaplinowi odciągnąć uwagę agentów= Karai - Chaplin... Chaplin - Tak? Karai - Rób co masz robić. Chaplin - Dzięki, Karai. Jeśli im ucieknę, to spotkamy się później. Shinigami - Uważaj na siebie. Chaplin wychyla się zza murka i krzyczy do zbliżających się agentów. Chaplin - Ej, patałachy! Tutaj jestem! Agentka - To jeden z ludzi od tej żmiji Karai! Generał - Rozpocząć ostrzał, gonić go! Chaplin pobiegł między budynki, a za nim agenci Bishopa, którzy próbowali w niego strzelać. Byli na nim tak skupieni, że nie zauważyli Karai i reszty po drugiej stronie murka. Mikey - Och... czy on...? Jason/Angel - Jeszcze nie wiemy, Mikey... Shinigami patrzy się gniewnie na Karai. Shinigami - Jak mogłaś mu tak po prostu pozwolić odejść!? Karai - Co ty nagle się nim przejmujesz? Jeszcze nie dawno nie chciałaś mu pozwolić przyjść na ponownie spotkanie z żółwiami... Shinigami - '' To było kiedyś. Po tym jak byłaś ranna przez Bishopa zobaczyłam, że martwił on się o ciebie tak jak ja, dlatego od tamtej pory jest sztama.'' Karai - Miło to słyszeć... jednak musimy iść dalej. Znajdziemy go, Shini. Shinigami - Eh... mam nadzieję. Karai - Chodźmy już. Shinigami - No dobra. |-| pozwalaj Chaplinowi się poświęcać= Karai - Chaplin... Chaplin - Tak? Karai - Zostajesz z nami. Chaplin - Ale... Karai! Oni tu już są! Mikey - Och nie! Agenci już ich nakryli, nie było drogi ucieczki. Generał - Game Over, patałachy! Pójdziecie z nami. Shinigami - To nie jest MOJE ostatnie słowo! Agentka - A co ty nam niby zrobisz? Shinigami używa swojej magii i atakuje nią agentów, jednak przychodzi ich więcej. Karai i Mikey jej pomagają. Karai - Jest ich za dużo! Mikey - Oni... ACH! Jeden z agentów postrzelił Mikey'ego, Shinigami decyduje się nadwyrężyć swoją moc, by przeteleportować wszystkich w bezpieczne miejsce. Generał - Gdzie oni są? Bohaterowie pojawiają się po drugiej stronie, znów pod osłoną budynków. Shinigami - Ach... masowa teleportacja jest... strasznie wyczerpująca. Chaplin - To moja wina... to co spotkało Mikey'ego, teraz Shini... Karai - Najważniejsze, że z nami jesteś. Shinigami - Racja, ja i Karai nie mogłyśmy Cię zostawić. Dzięki za to, Karai. Karai - Powinniśmy już iść. Shinigami - Racja. W tym samym czasie, w nieco innej części strefy opanowanej przez Bishopa. Alopex - No, to ładnie nas urządził, nie sądzicie? Leo - Nie wygląda mi to za "ładnie"... Alopex - Ech, te skorupiaki... TO BYŁ SARKAZM! Donnie - Technicznie my i Mona to gady... Alopex - Słuchaj no ty ćwierć-inteligencie, gdybym chciała posłuchać o naukowych bzdetach, to bym poprosiła Jasona! (Jeśli Karai dała antymutagen Angel) Alopex - Ale teraz jest u Bishopa, gdzie tworzy on sobie nowego mutanta. (Jeśli Karai dała antymutagen Jasonowi) Alopex - Ale teraz cholera wie, gdzie on jest. Mona - Karai też dostała mutagen... (Jeśli Karai przyjęła umowę Bishopa) Alopex - Szczerze, to ona mnie mało obchodzi. Chciała się sprzymierzyć z tym agencikiem od siedmiu boleści! (Jeśli Karai uderzyła Bishopa) Alopex - W sumie mogę się i o nią trochę martwić. Pokazała temu agencikowi gdzie jego miejsce: w ziemii. Leo - Tak sobie myślę, że skoro My tu jesteśmy, to pewnie reszta musi być z Karai. Mona - Karai, jeśli jeszcze przy siłach, dobrze zaopiekuje się Jasonem/Angel... Alopex - W takim razie musimy się stąd wydostać. Jakieś pomysły, zieloni? Donnie - Zastanawia mnie... czemu ciągle na nas mówisz nie po imieniu? Alopex - A przedstawiliście się? Leo - Tak... jakby, gdy ja i Karai się kurowaliśmy, to reszta powinna to zrobić. Alopex - Tylko nielicznych. Poza tym nie chce mi się pamiętać. Donnie - Trochę tak bez szacunku... Alopex - Och, a kiedyż to MI ostatni raz go okazaliście? Leo - Sporo razy... Alopex - Coś mało mi mówi. (Jeśli Raph poparł Alopex) Raph - Poparłem Cię w kryjówce/fortecy, pamiętasz? (Jeśli Raph poparł Alopex) Alopex - No dobra, macie punkt. (Jeśli Raph poparł Monę) Raph - W sumie... to masz rację, niebardzo. (Jeśli Raph poparł Monę) Alopex - Sami widzicie... jednak z dobrego serca spróbuję do was mówić po imieniu, dobra? (Jeśli Karai wybrała, by działać czekając na Jasona) Raph - No i zgodziłem się poszukać wejścia do pokoju Jasona... (Jeśli Karai wybrała, by działać czekajac na Jasona) Alopex - Dobra, dobra. Zgodziłam się mówić do was po imieniu, nie? Alopex - Dobra, koniec tamtego. Warto, by jeden z was poszedł po zgraję Ostrej. Raph - Mi się nie chce, wcześniej Karai wybierała między mną a Mikey'em. Alopex - Mózgowiec... znaczy Donnie, i LEONARDZIE. Może jeden z was by po nich poszedł? Leo - Hmm... sam nie wiem. Donnie może coś zasugerować. pójdzie= Donnie - Ja pójdę. Znajdę ich szybciej ze swoim wykrywaczem. Alopex - Świetnie... jednak mam jeszcze jeden pomysł. Wasz miszcz. Leo - Nasz mistrz... co? Alopex - No, moglibyśmy go wezwać, nie sądzicie? Leo, jako przywódca mógłbyś to zrobić, w końcu zostajesz. Leo - W sumie racja. Wezwę go. Alopex - Świetnie. Z nim nasz agencik nie ma szans. Leo - A, Donnie... Donnie - Tak? Leo - Uważaj na siebie. Donnie - Zrozumiano, szefie. (Jeśli Donnie "zginął") Leo - W końcu prawie Cię straciliśmy. Donnie potem wychodzi przez mały otwór w ścianie, który Alopex ze złości zrobiła... a Leo dzwoni do mistrza... Leo - Mistrzu... Splinter - LEO! Jednak wracając do Donniego... zaczyna on szukać Karai i jej kompanów. Oczywiście po jakimś czasie ich znajduje. Donnie - Hej, Karai. Shinigami - Hej, to Donatello! (Jeśli Donnie "zginął" w sezonie 1) Karai - Oto i nasz zombiak. (Jeśli Donnie przeżył w sezonie 1) Karai - Hej, Donnie! Mikey - Donnie, jesteś w końcu! Mikey i Donnie się przytulają. Shinigami - Jesteś tu by nas zabrać do reszty, zgadza się? Donnie - Tak, Alopex was oczekuje. Proszę za mną. (Jeśli Karai nie pozwoliła Chaplinowi odejść) Chaplin - Ja już miałem ich doprowadzić... Podczas drogi powrotnej Karai rozmawia z Donem. (Jeśli Donnie "zginął") Karai - Jak to jest, powstać z martwych? (Jeśli Donnie "zginął") Donnie - Że co słucham? (Jeśli Donnie "zginął") Karai szepcze żółwiowi do ucha. (Jeśli Donnie "zginął") Karai - Miałam u siebie twoje zwłoki. Byłeś w stu procentach martwy, a tu nagle znikasz u mnie i pojawiasz się w kryjówce/fortecy. (Jeśli Donnie "zginął") Donnie - Wątpię, że to byłem ja. W budynku T.C.R.I. było mnóstwo nieudanych eksperymentów, wiesz? (Jeśli Donnie "zginął") Karai - Wiesz co, żabciu? Wiem, że brzmię jak Alopex, ale ja tego NIE kupuję. (Jeśli Donnie przeżył) Karai - Ej, Donnie... to trochę dziwne, że wróciłeś akurat wtedy, kiedy Bishop zaczął działać. (Jeśli Donnie przeżył) Donnie - Przeczuwałem, że coś może się stać, więc poprosiłem April i Caseya by mnie wypuścili. (Jeśli Donnie przeżył) Karai - Uważaj, bo by Cię wypuścili wśród tłumy ludzi, albo w ogóle. Ktoś by Cię zobaczył. (Jeśli Donnie przeżył) Donnie - Jestem ninja, wiesz? (Jeśli Donnie przeżył) Karai - Jednak bardziej jesteś mózgowcem. Zawsze tacy coś ukrywają. (Jeśli Donnie przeżył) Donnie - Przysięgam, że po prostu chciałem pomóc braciom... (Jeśli Donnie przeżył) Karai - Fioletowy, wiem, że zabrzmię jak Alopex... ale ja tego nie kupuję. |-| pójdzie= Donnie - Myślę, że nasz lider powinien iść. W końcu przywódca... Alopex - Racja, trzeba szanować lidera, nieprawdaż? A swoją drogą, to mam kolejny pomysł... Wasz Miszcz. Leo - Nasz mistrz... co? Alopex - No, moglibyśmy go wezwać, nie sądzicie? Don, jako ten, który zostaje mógłbyś to zrobić, hmm? Donnie - Masz rację, Alopex. Wezwę go. Alopex - Świetnie. Z nim nasz agencik nie ma szans. Donnie - Ej, Leo... Leo - Tak, Donnie? Donnie - Bądź ostrożny, potrzebujemy lidera, szefie. Leo - Bądź spokojny, bracie. (Jeśli Donnie "zginął") Leo - Ja idę, więc wiem, że tym razem Cię nie stracę. Leo potem wychodzi przez mały otwór w ścianie, który Alopex ze złości zrobiła... a Don dzwoni do mistrza... Donnie - Mistrzu... Splinter - DON! Jednak wracając do Leonarda... zaczyna on szukać Karai i jej kompanów. Oczywiście po jakimś czasie ich znajduje. Leo - Witaj, Karai. Shinigami - Hej, to Donatello! (Jeśli Karai przywitała się z Leo po przyjacielsku) Karai - Hejo, Leonardo. Hehe, ale rym... (Jeśli Karai przywitała się z Leo z wrogim nastawieniem) Karai - Och, gadzisko się przyczłapało. Mikey - Leo! Wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz! Mikey i Leo się przytulają. Shinigami - Jesteś tu by nas zabrać do reszty, zgadza się? Leo - Tak, Alopex was oczekuje. Pozwólcie za mną. (Jeśli Karai nie pozwoliła Chaplinowi odejść) Chaplin - Ja już miałem ich doprowadzić... Podczas drogi powrotnej Karai rozmawia z Donem. (Jeśli Donnie "zginął") Karai - Co z Donnim? (Jeśli Donnie "zginął") Leo - O co chodzi? (Jeśli Donnie "zginął") Karai szepcze żółwiowi do ucha. (Jeśli Donnie "zginął") Karai - Miałam u siebie jego zwłoki. Był w stu procentach martwy, a tu nagle znika u mnie i pojawia się w kryjówce/fortecy. (Jeśli Donnie "zginął") Leo - Nieee... to nie mógł być on... dlaczego tak myślisz? (Jeśli Donnie "zginął") Karai - Mam po prostu co do tego ZŁE przeczucia. (Jeśli Donnie przeżył) Karai - Ej, Leo... to trochę dziwne, że Don wrócił akurat wtedy, kiedy Bishop zaczął działać. (Jeśli Donnie przeżył) Leo - Donnie zawsze miał talent do przeczuwania różnych rzeczy. (Jeśli Donnie przeżył) Karai - Leo, pomyśl o tym. Nie ma takiego czegoś, jak przypadek. (Jeśli Donnie przeżył) Leo - Więc co sądzisz? (Jeśli Donnie przeżył) Karai - Jest mózgowcem. Zawsze tacy coś ukrywają. (Jeśli Donnie przeżył) Leo - Możesz mieć rację, Karai. Ale na razie skupmy się na Bishopie, ok? (Jeśli Donnie przeżył) Karai - Zgoda. Ale posłuchaj, mam po prostu co do tego ZŁE przeczucia Po drodze... (Jeśli Karai dała antymutagen Angel)= Angel podchodzi do Karai. Angel - Karai... jest sprawa. Karai - Tak? Angel - Bo widzisz... znamy się od dawna, wiesz, że jesteś moją idolką... ale... Karai - O co chodzi, Angel? Angel - Pomyślałam, że... mogłabyś mnie szkolić! Karai - Chcesz zostać kunoichi? Angel - Tak, w agencji Bishopa jedyne czego nas uczyli, to pociągać za spust... chcę czegoś więcej. Chcę walczyć! Karai - Sama nie wiem... niech pomyślę... Leo/Don - Ej, dziewczyny, nie zostawajcie z tyłu! |-| (Jeśli Karai dała antymutagen Jasonowi)= Jason podchodzi do Karai. Jason - Jest sprawa, Karai. Chodzi o Alopex... Karai - Słucham. Jason - Na pewno pamiętasz jak Ci mówiłem, że jest szalona... Karai - Trochę tak, ale raczej nie zrobi większego głupstwa. Jason - Ja... chcę się jej przeciwstawić! Karai - Jason... Jason - Jednak ona też jest niebezpieczna... potrzebuję twojej rady, Karai. Co powinienem zrobić? Jason - Dzięki. Leo/Don - Ej, Karai. Nie za młody dla ciebie? Karai - Ha, ha. W końcu docierają do celi. (Jeśli Leo poszedł)= Alopex - No, w końcu niebieski... Donnie - LEO! Alopex - Ta, ta... LEOŚ się w końcu zjawił. |-| (Jeśli Donnie poszedł)= Alopex - No, w końcu fioletowy... Leo - DONNIE! Alopex - Ta, ta... DONNIE się doczłapał. (Jeśli Donnie "zginął") Alopex - Jednak dość żywo, jak na trupa. Raph - Splinter niedługo tu dotrze, jednak to potrwa. Alopex - A tymczasem, skoro my wszyscy tu jesteśmy, to mam coś do ogłoszenia. Alopex staje na małym stole w celi. Alopex - Słuchajcie. Nie sądzicie, że coś za szybko ten agencik nas pokonał!? Karai - Czemu tak sądzisz? Mieli przewagę liczebną... Alopex - To, że jego pionki nie są takie silne. Uważam, że wśród nas... jest ZDRAJCA! Leo - Zdrajca!? Alopex - Dokładnie. Tylko zobaczcie, ile nas było. Co z tego, że się rozdzieliliśmy, na końcu wszyscy byliśmy razem. Oni NIE MIELI szans! Karai - Jednak kto może być zdrajcą? Wszyscy się znamy od dawna, i to niemożliwe... Alopex - Wiesz, Karai? Może zacznę od tego, kogo podejrzewam, a kogo nie. Alopex wskazuje na Leo. Alopex - Ty. Nie sądzę, byś był z Bishopem. Każdy tu widzi twoją lojalność. Alopex podchodzi do Karai. Alopex - TY! Też nie, widzę po tym, że Bishop obrał Cię za cel. (Jeśli Karai uderzyła Bishopa) Alopex - No i uderzyłaś go, więc to już całkiem potwierdza twoją niewinność. (Jeśli Karai zaakceptowała umowę Bishopa) Alopex - Jednak mam wątpliwości, bo coś łatwo zgodziłaś się na umowę, której nawet Ci nie podał. (Jeśli Karai kazała Chaplinowi zostać)= Alopex - Doktorek... hmm. Nie, nie sądzę byś to był ty. Chaplin - Łał, nie sądziłem, że to powiem, ale... dzięki, Alopex. Alopex - Poza tym wiem, że Cię odrzucił. Chaplin - S... skąd to wiesz? Alopex - Widziałam na własne oczy. Wy mnie nie. Karai - Mówiłaś, że szukałaś Bishopa 3 lata... Alopex - Rozmawiał z nim HOLOGRAM. Prawdziwy Bishop był gdzieś indziej. |-| (Jeśli Karai pozwoliła Chaplinowi się poświęcić)= Alopex - Em... gdzie doktorek? Mikey - Poświęcił się, by agenci Bishopa nas nie złapali... Alopex - I tak go nie podejrzewałam... widziałam, jak Bishop go odrzucił, na własne oczy. Karai - Mówiłaś, że szukałaś Bishopa 3 lata... Alopex - Rozmawiał z nim HOLOGRAM. Prawdziwy Bishop był gdzieś indziej. Alopex - No a teraz wiedźma... Shinigami - Ja? Tożto nonsens... Alopex - Miałam już powiedzieć, że Cię nie podejrzewam... jednak to nagłe wtrącenie się daje mi wątpliwości. Alopex - Angel/Jason... raczej nie, Bishop nie wybiera mało znaczących. Angel/Jason - Ej! Alopex - No i czas na Ciebie, DONATELLO. Mam wrażenie, że to możesz być TY. Donnie - Co? Jak to? Alopex - Nagły powrót, tak trochę w idealnym czasie. Przypadek? Nie sądzę. (Jeśli Donnie poszedł po grupę Karai) Donnie - Poszedłem po Karai, i ją tu przyprowadziłem. Nie sądzisz, że jestem godny zaufania? (Jeśli Leo poszedł po grupę Karai) Donnie - Zadzwoniłem po mistrza, jak chciałaś. Nie sądzisz, że można mi zaufać? Alopex - Powiedzmy, że Ci wierzę, ale mam Cię na oku. Alopex idzie do Mony. Alopex - Ta babka może i lubi mi się sprzeciwiać... ale nie udaje przyjaciela, jak większość zdrajców. Czysta. Mona - Uh... Alopex podchodzi do Mikeya. Alopex - No no no, a teraz proszę się przyznać do winy SZPIEGU! Mikey - J-ja!? Raph - Mikey? Ale przecież to mój brat... Alopex - Zauważyliście, że w pułapkę pierwsza wpadła ta grupa, z którą poszedł? Mi się wydaje to ździebko podejrzane. Leo - Ale... to nie mógł być Mikey... to nie jego styl! Alopex - Jestem pewna, że to przez niego tak łatwo przegraliśmy. Alopex bierze Mikeya i rzuca nim o ziemię. Alopex - Raph. Wiesz co masz robić. Raph - Co ty... Alopex daje mu w dłoń sztylet. Alopex - Zabij go. Mona - Ale... to jego BRAT! Raph - Alopex... nie mogę tego zrobić! Alopex - Wiesz, podejrzewam też CIEBIE, Raph. Myślę, że pracujecie razem. Wspólnicy nic sobie nie zrobią. Raph - Ależ... Alopex! Mona - Raph, nie rób tego! Alopex - Decyduj, Raph. Albo ty, albo on! Mikey - R... Raph...? Mikeya= Raph - No dobra... skoro jesteś pewna, że to zdrajca, to nie mam wyboru... wybacz, Mikey... Mona - RAPH, NIE! Mikey - AAACH!'' Raph robi zamach na brata... wtem coś go blokuje. Alopex wybucha śmiechem. Alopex - AAA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Mona - Co...? Raph - Chyba jestem skołowany. Alopex - Hehe, he... naprawdę myśleliście, że Mikey mógłby być zdrajcą? Pfft, bez żartów, HAHAHAHAHA! Wszyscy - ALOPEEEEX! Alopex podchodzi do Rapha. Alopex - Udowodniłeś swoją lojalność, "Raphie". Jesteś wporządku. Po czym Alopex mruga do niego okiem i odchodzi. Mona - Raph, jak mogłeś! To jest TWÓJ BRAT! Mona zaczyna płakać. Mona - Zawiodłam się na ciebie, Raph! Po czym jaszczurka idzie się przytulić do Leo, gdyż nie widzi szans u Rapha. Raph - Mona... Alopex - Ona nie jest Ciebie godna, Raph. Nie martw się, jeśli kocha, to jej przejdzie... jeśli zaś nie, trudno. |-| się Alopex= Raph - Alopex... nie mogę tego zrobić. Raph odrzuca sztylet. Raph - Mikey to MÓJ BRAT. Nie pozwolę go skrzywdzić. Alopex - Ech... Raph, Raph, Raph... to był tylko test. Mona - Jaki znów test. Alopex - Lojalności, oczywiście. No bo... Mikey? He, he... on zdrajcą? AHAHAHAHAHAHA, już bez żartów. Leo - Jesteś szalona, Alopex. Alopex podchodzi do Rapha. Alopex - Jesteście czyści... jednak ta kwestia twojej lojalności, Raph... jest wątpliwa. Po czym Alopex odchodzi. Do Rapha podbiega Mona i go przytula. Mona - Brawo, Raph. Nie dałeś się jej! Raph - Nie mogłem tego zrobić Mikey'emu... Mikey - Dzięki, Raph. Za to, że nie uwierzyłeś, że to ja. Raph - Bracia na pierwszym miejscu są u mnie, pamiętaj, Mikey. Po tym Mona i Raph siadają w jednym miejscu. Mikey przybije z Raphem piątkę/żółwika. Mona - Raph... może nie udowodniłeś swojej lojalności Alopex... ale udowodniłeś mi. Alopex - Dobra, teraz zaczekamy na Splincia. Leo - Ta, słusznie. żadne z kolejnych= Wszyscy cicho siedzą w oczekiwaniu na Mistrza Splintera. Angel/Jason - Ale nnnnudddddyyyyy... Alopex - Ciszej taaaaaammmmm! |-| Karai pozwoliła Angel być swoją uczennicą= Angel trenuje z Karai. Angel - A jak się robi...? Karai - Spokojnie, wszystko po kolei. Alopex - Przypomnijcie mi, czemu to mnie nie zapytała o naukę... |-| Karai pozwoliła Jasonowi sprzeciwić się Alopex= Jason - Karai... to chyba moment, o którym mówiłaś. Karai - Jason, czek... Jason podchodzi do Alopex. Jason - Alopex! Posuwasz się za daleko! Alopex - Jason? TY ŚMIESZ MI SIĘ SPRZECIWIAĆ!? Jason - Zmuszenie brata do zabicia brata? Całkiem Ci już odbiło!? Alopex - Czy do ciebie dociera że to był... TYLKO. TEST!? Alopex powala Jasona kopniakiem na ziemię, po czym kładzie na nim nogę. Alopex - PRZYZNAĆ SIĘ, KTÓRY GO PRZECIW MNIE OBRÓCIŁ! Karai się zgłasza. Karai - To ja. Alopex - Ty? Ty!? TY!? A miałam Cię za lojalną! Ale nie, wolisz SPISKOWAĆ za moimi plecami. Patrzcie: oto wielka pani honorowa KARAI! Alopex odwraca się do Karai. Alopex - Można powiedzieć, że **ahem** KONIEC Z NASZYM ZAUFANIEM! Po czym rozwścieczona lisica odchodzi. Jason - Karai... mimo wszystko, dzięki. Karai - Uhh... zaczynam tego żałować... Chwilę później... (Jeśli Karai powiedziała Jasonowi by się sprzeciwił Alopex, i Raph też się sprzeciwił Alopex)= Alopex - To niepojęte JAK SZYBKO SIĘ WSZYSCY ODEMNIE ODWRACAJĄ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Alopex ze złości uderza w ścianę, która się rozsypuje. ??? - Och! |-| (Jeśli jedno, lub żadne z tamtych)= Alopex nasłuchuje co się dzieje. Alopex - Ej, ktos jest na zewnątrz! Wszscy wyglądają na zewnątrz, a tam... Wszyscy, poza Alopex - To mistrz Splinter! Alopex - Siema miszczu drużyny zielonej. Splinter - Synkowie, reszta. Witajcie. Alopex - Świetnie, że raczyłeś się w końcu zjawić. (Jeśli choćby jedna osoba sprzeciwiła się Alopex) Alopex - Twoi znaj. zaczynają mi się buntować. (Jeśli choćby jedna osoba sprzeciwiła się Alopex) Splinter - Czemu mnie to nie dziwi? Leo - Jak nas znalazłeś? Splinter - Donnie skonstruował wykrywacz sygnału telefonu, po żmudnych próbach wykorzystania tego udało mi się dociec co z tym zrobić... jakoś. Leo - Donnie, mówiłem Ci byś pisał instrukcje sprzętów. Co w razie twojej śmierci? Donnie - Eh, dobra, dobra. Kiedyś opracuję. Splinter - W każdym razie gdy mijałem jakihś kolesi, wspominali oni o czymś co nazwali "Ostatnim Światłem"... Karai - Huh? Shinigami - Mówili o "Ostatnim Świetle"!? Ale jak... Splinter - Uhh... ktoś mnie oświeci? (Jeśli Karai kazała Chaplinowi zostać) Chaplin - Shini... o co z tym chodzi? Karai - Shini? Shinigami - Przecież to nie istnieje... Raph - Ale co to jest? Do czego to służy? Shinigami - "Ostatnie Światło" jest artefaktem o potężnej mocy. Potrafi on tworzyć... i niszczyć. Splinter - Przecież to nie jest możliwe! (Jeśli Karai kazała Chaplinowi zostać) Chaplin - Łał... jednak co takiego? Shinigami - Jeśli chodzi o sprecyzowanie, to naprawdę nie wiem. Mówiono nam, że to tyklo bajka. Karai - No świetnie, artefakt rodem z baśni który JEDNAK istnieje. Trochę oklepane... Wszyscy się patrzą na Karai. Karai - No co? Po nasłuchaniu się pierdół Maxa Wintersa nawet wy byście dali sobie spokój. (Jeśli Karai kazała Chaplinowi zostać) Chaplin - Och, Max Winters... ekscentryczny jegomość. Ciągle opowiada o pięciu obsydianowych posągach, heh... ja mu nie wierzę. (Jeśli Karai kazała Chaplinowi zostać) Shinigami - Chap... każdy kojarzy Maxa Wintersa. (Jeśli Karai kazała Chaplinowi zostać) Chaplin - Nie lubię go... ma forsy jak lodu, a nawet nie przeznaczy dolara na ochronę miasta. Myśli o tych figurkach jak o rodzinie. (Jeśli Karai kazała Chaplinowi zostać) Karai - Chaplin ma rację, walić Maxa Wintersa. (Jeśli Karai kazała Chaplinowi zostać) Chaplin - Zastanawiam się czasem, skoro tak bardzo chce czegoś znaleźć w Ameryce Południowej, to czemu go tam nie wyślą, byłby spokój. (Jeśli Karai kazała Chaplinowi zostać) Shinigami - No dobra, zgadzam się. Byłby spokój... jego w ogóle ktoś lubi? (Jeśli Karai kazała Chaplinowi zostać) Karai - Myślę, że on sam siebie. (Jeśli Karai kazała Chaplinowi zostać) Chaplin - Ok, lepiej wracajmy do tematu, hehe... Karai - Dobra, Shini. Skoro tak bardzo Ci goście chcą tak bardzo zdobyć ten artefakt, to warto go zdobyć przed nimi. Znasz kogoś, to wie, gdzie może być? Shinigami - Hmm... a słyszeliście o alternatywnej rzeczywistości Feudalnej Japonii? Leo - Hmm... to stamtąd ten królik? "Usagi"? Shinigami - Tak, tak jest! Donnie - Portal do jego wymiaru był w kryjówce Takeshiego. Alopex - Wiem, gdzie to jest, zaprowadzę was. Leo - W zasadzie my też wiemy... Alopex - Och ta? Skąd? Splinter patrzy się swoim "złym wzrokiem" na Karai... Karai - Przechodziliśmy obok. Alopex - MmmHM! Dobra, chodźmy tam. Odbywają się przygotowania do wyprawy. Leo podchodzi do Karai. (Karai nadal będzie trenować z Angel, jeśli pozwoliliśmy być jej naszą uczennicą) (Jeśli Karai poszła z Chaplinem)= Karai - Hej, Leo... Leo - Tak, Karai? Karai - Tam, jeszcze w wieżowcu Bishopa... mogłam połamać swoje katany... Leo - Och... Karai - No i gdybyś mógł mi użyczyć jednej byłabym wdzięczna. |-| (Jeśli Karai poszła z Leonardem)= Leo - Ej, Karai... Karai - Tak, Leo? Leo - Pamiętasz, jak tam w bazie Bishopa połamałem katany, nie? Karai - Niech zgadnę: chciałbyś pożyczyć odemnie jedną, czyż nie? Leo - Tak... poproszę. Po jakimś czasie i reszta skończyła przygotowania. Alopex - Świetnie, a teraz ruszajmy iść po tego zajca. Splinter - Tylko bądź spokojna. Alopex - Ta, być może. (Jeśli Usagi zginął/Wybraliśmy Honor)= Leo - Ta... śmieszna historia, ale on tak jakby... Karai - Tak jakby został z niego niezły pasztet. Leo - Ło, Karai... to było zimne. Alopex - Co to znaczy ZOSTAŁ PASZTET!? Raph - Nie żyje, zadowolona? Alopex - No masz Ci pieprzony los... miejmy nadzieję, że jego laska będzie coś wiedzieć. |-| (Jeśli Usagi przeżył/Wybraliśmy Życie)= Leo - Jednak nie wiem czy zechce dołączyć. Alopex - E? Karai - Jest Roninem. Alopex - No to po prostu super. Karai - E tam, na pewno dołączy. Jeśli nie, to jego dziewczyna na pewno. Alopex - No dobra. Jakieś uwagi? (Jeśli Raph zaatakował Mikeya) Mikey - Nie idę obok Ciebie, Raph. Będę obok Mony, która wie, z kim trzymać. (Jeśli Raph sprzeciwił się Alopex) Mikey - Idę ze swoim braciakiem, Raphem. Który wie z kim trzymać. (Jeśli Karai kazała Chaplinowi zostać) Chaplin - Cóż... na razie będę z boku. (Jeśli Karai pozwoliła Chaplinowi się poświęcić) Shinigami - Wiesz, Karai? Idziemy teraz uruchomić portal do świata pasztetów. I wiesz na kim można polegać, który by włączył portal? CHAPLIN! (Jeśli tylko Karai ma miecze) Leo - Tak jakby nie mam czym walczyć... ale poza tym jest git. (Jeśli tylko Leo ma miecze) Karai - Dzięki Leosiowi/Gadzikowi nie mam czym walczyć, ale jest dobrze. (Jeśli i Karai i Leo mają miecze) Karai - Ja i Leo podzieliliśmy się mieczami, więc jesteśmy gotowi do walki. Splinter - Myślę, że poza tym nic. Alopex - No to świet... kurde, znowu powtarzam jedno słowo. No to DOBRA, teraz możemy iść. Z pomocą Donniego... (i Chaplina, jeśli Karai kazała mu zostać) drużyna szuka starej kryjówki Takeshiego z portalem. W tamtym czasie pierwszych odwiedzin drużyna żółwi, razem z April i Caseyem po raz pierwszy spotkała Karai... a dokładniej tylko Leo, reszta chwilę później. Kryjówka była ukryta w pozornie normalnym budynku, jednak Stockman, który był częściowo zmuszany do współpracy z Takeshim, zadbał o to, by wyglądało to zwyczajnie. Angel/Jason - Łał... fajnie tu. Karai - Pierwszy raz tutaj był rzeczywiście zaskakujący. (Jeśli Karai kazała Chaplinowi zostać) Chaplin - Łooo... o wiele lepiej niż sobie wyobrażałem... YAY! Shinigami zwraca na coś uwagę Karai. Shinigami - Ej, sis. Zobacz. Karai - Ło, no nieźle. Przed nimi stała komora z tytanową zbroją stworzona kiedyś dla Takeshiego przez Stockmana, niestety Tygrysi Pazur nigdy nie miał okazji jej użyć, miała być przeznaczona na walkę w T.C.R.I. ale Stockmanowi nie udało się dokończyć na czas, więc tak oto została. (Jeśli Karai kazała Chaplinowi zostać)= Shinigami - Myślę, że będzie pasować idealnie na Chaplina. Chaplin - N-na mnie? Karai - A bierz, Stockman do lepszego celu by tego nie wykorzystał. Chaplin - YAAAAY! Dzięki, Karai! Shinigami - Jeszcze raz dzięki Karai, że nie pozwoliłaś mu odejść. Nie mogłabym sobie tego wybaczyć. Karai - Najważniejsze, że z nami jest, a nie gdzieś tam... Chaplin zakłada zbroję. Chaplin - No, dziewczyny. Jak wyglądam? Karai - Z tymi małymi wyrzutniami rakiet: bombowo. Chaplin - Haha! |-| (Jeśli Karai pozwoliła Chaplinowi się poświęcić)= Shinigami - Widzisz, Karai? Pasowałoby idealnie na wiesz kogo? Chaplina! Karai - Chyba ta... Shinigami - Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że pozwoliłaś mu odejść. Teraz licz się z konsekwencjami. Karai - Ale agenci byli blisko, co gdyby kogoś zranili? Shinigami - Kogo? Mnie? Pff. Ciebie? Nie ma mowy. Mikeya? Jego nikt nie trafi. Samego Chaplina byśmy chroniły, i dobrze o tym wiesz. Karai - Shini... przepraszam. Shinigami - Miejmy po prostu nadzieję, że nic mu nie jest. Karai - Racja. Alopex - No, świet... uhh, znowu to powiedziałam... Splinter - Coś nie tak, Alopex? Karai - Hmm... "To twoje "świetnie" nie jest takie złe."= Karai - Wiesz co, Alopex? To twoje "świetnie" nie jest takie złe... w końcu coś charakterystycznego dla Ciebie. Alopex - A ty wiesz co, Karai? Chwila ciszy. Alopex - Pewnie, będę tego używać, co mnie obchodzi ciągłe powtarzanie. Karai - I o to chodzi. |-| "Serio musisz skończyć z tym "świetnie"."= Karai - Wiesz, Alka? Serio musisz skończyć z tym "świetnie". Alopex - Nie będziesz mi mówiła co mam robić. Alopex przed nią staje. Alopex - Będę tego używać i kropka! |-| "Co złego w tym słowie?"= Karai - Co złego w tym "świetnie"? Alopex - Uh... ciągle go używam i używam. Muszę przestać, to tyle. Alopex pochyla głowę. Karai - Noo... dobra. |-| "..."= Karai milczy. Alopex - I co? Nie rzucisz żadnego ciętego komentarza? (Jeśli w pierwszej opcji dialogowej w epizodzie 3 Karai milczała) Shinigami - Ona... chyba ma traumę. (Jeśli w pierwszej opcji dialogowej w epizodzie 3 Karai milczała) Alopex - Ech... wtedy kiedy na jej komentarz liczyłam. Mona - No, a tu jest portal, co nie? (Jeśli Karai wybrała 1 lub 2 opcję dialogową) Alopex - Świetnie, że znalazłaś, Mona. (Jeśli Karai wybrała 3 lub 4 opcję dialogową) Alopex - Świet... ARGH! Znaczy... dobrze, że znalazłaś, Mona. Donnie - Teraz go uruchomię... (Jeśli Karai kazała Chaplinowi zostać) Chaplin - O! Ja pomogę! (Jeśli Karai wybrała 1 lub 2 opcję dialogową) Alopex - No świetnie. Uruchomimy portal i co zrobimy? (Jeśli Karai wybrała 3 lub 4 opcję dialogową) Alopex - No świet... NOSZ KURDE! No ekstra. Uruchomimy portal i co zrobimy? Splinter - Pójdziesz tam, i kogoś z niego wyciągniesz, dobrze? (Jeśli Karai wybrała 1 lub 2 opcję dialogową) Alopex - No ok, świetnie. (Jeśli Karai wybrała 3 lub 4 opcję dialogową) Alopex - No to świet... AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!! (Jeśli Karai wybrała 1 lub 2 opcję dialogową) Splinter - Spokojnie, Alka. Pamiętaj: tylko spokój Cię ratuje. Donnie - No, uruchomiony. Mona - Super! (Jeśli Karai wybrała 1 lub 2 opcję dialogową) Alopex - Świetnie, to po kogo mam iść? (Jeśli Karai wybrała 1 lub 2 opcję dialogową) Alopex - Ś... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... to po kogo mam iść? Miyamoto Usagiego= '''(Uwaga, ta opcja jest dostępna tylko, jeśli Usagi przeżył w epizodzie 3 sezonu 1, lub w rekreatorze wybrano "życie") Karai - Wezwij Usagiego. Miło będzie widać tego paszteta znowu w akcji. Alopex - Spoko. Alopex po tym wskakuje do portalu. Mija 5 minut... Usagi - AŁ, MOJE UCHO! Tomoe Ame - E, LISICA, WRACAJ Z NIM! Alopex - Tylko go porzyczamy, paniusiu. Spokojnie, oddamy. Tomoe Ame - Och... żółwie! Czeeeść! Leo - Siema Tomoe Ame! Tomoe Ame - Opiekować się tam nim! Bezemnie nie da rady... Alopex - Obiecuję że jedyną osobą go krzywdzącą będę ja. Tomoe Ame - Uff... to mi ulżyło... zaraz, co? Alopex wkopuje Tomoe Ame z powrotem do portalu i go zamyka. Alopex - Ta, ta, OK! Usagi - Ej, to moja dziewczyna! Alopex - Spokojnie, Romeo. Nic jej nie będzie. Usagi - Ale ja jestem... Leo - To w przenośni. Słuchaj, potrzebujemy wiadomości o położeniu czegoś zwanego "Ostatnim Światłem". Usagi - "Ostatnie Światło"... o nie, nie mogę pomóc. Kodeks samuraja... Alopex - Wylali Cię i tak, nawet jak nim byłeś. Nie jesteś samurajem, pomóż nam! Usagi - Słuchajcie, nie wiecie z jaką mocą macie do czynienia... Ktoś pojawia się w wyjściu. Bishop - No, no, no, patrzcie jaki pasztet się tu zrobił! |-| Tomoe Ame= Karai - Wezwij Tomoe Ame. Nigdy nie widzieliśmy jej w akcji, a chciałabym zobaczyć. Alopex - Spoko. Alopex po tym wskakuje do portalu. Mijają 4 minuty... (Usagi przeżył/Wybrano "Życie") Tomoe Ame - USAGI, WEŹ POMÓŻ! (Usagi przeżył/Wybrano "Życie") Usagi - LISICA, PUŚĆ MOJĄ DZIEWCZYNĘ! (Usagi przeżył/Wybrano "Życie") Alopex - Uspokój się paszteciku. Oddamy całą, nienaruszoną. (Usagi przeżył/Wybrano "Życie") Usagi - Ale... o, hej żółwie... Leo-San. (Usagi przeżył/Wybrano "Życie") Leo - Siema Usagi-San. (Usagi przeżył/Wybrano "Życie") Usagi - Tylko pamiętajcie by... (Usagi przeżył/Wybrano "Życie") Alopex wkopuje Usagiego z powrotem do portalu. (Usagi przeżył/Wybrano "Życie") Alopex - Dobra dobra, nie gadaj tyle, bo Cię zjedzą motyle ty paszteciku. (Usagi zginął/Wybrano "Honor") Tomoe Ame - Co? ACH! (Usagi zginął/Wybrano "Honor") Leo - Witaj, Ame. (Usagi zginął/Wybrano "Honor") Tomoe Ame - Och, żółwie! Siemka! (Usagi zginął/Wybrano "Honor") Alopex - Obiecuję, że wrócisz tam do swojego małego klubiku z Zoo, jak nam w czymś pomożesz. Karai - Chodzi nam o "Ostatnie Światło". Tomoe Ame - O nie, tylko nie "Ostatnie Światło". Usagi mi o tym opowiadał, nie mogę wam pomóc. Alopex - Ale twojego kochanka tu nie ma, WIĘC ŁASKAWIE POMÓŻ! Tomoe Ame - Uhh... byleby się o tym nie dowiedzieli inni samurajowie... co chcecie wiedzieć o "Ostatnim Świetle"? Karai - Chcemy wiedzieć, gdzie jest. Tomoe Ame - Jednak zanim powiem chcę byście wiedzieli, że... Ktoś pojawia się w wyjściu. Bishop - No, no, no, patrzcie na to, maczająca w pasztecie! Karai - Bishop! Jak się tu dostałeś!? Bishop - Nie doceniacie swojej lisiczki. Z tym zdrajcą naprawdę dobrze wykombinowała... ale kogo będziemy czarować? Bishop podchodzi bliżej, za nim wchodzi mała armia jego agentów. Bishop - Powinienem wam podziękować. Bez mojego ukrytego agenta nigdy bym nie znalazł portalu. Generał - Oddajcie nam Paszteta/Kobitkę a nikomu nic się nie stanie. Bishop - W większości. Karai - Zastanowię się... nie! Bishop - Ciszej, żmijo! Karai nie wygląda na zadowoloną. (Jeśli Karai pozwoliła Chaplinowi pójść na spotkanie w epizodzie 1)= Zza Bishopa wychodzi pewien agent. Xever - Tym razem Cię nie zawiodę, szefie Bishopie! Bishop - Wiem, Xever. Wiem, ale mam dość tego cackania się. |-| (Jeśli Karai poszła tylko z Shinigami na spotkanie w epizodzie 1)= Bishop - Jednak jako, że zabiliście mojego agenta drzewem... to nie sądzę bym puścił to płazem. Generał - To był Xever, i niech zapamiętają to imię! Bishop - Spokojnie, panie O. Jednak ze względu na to... (Jeśli Karai przyjęła umowę Bishopa) Bishop poprawia swoje ciemne okulary. (Jeśli Karai uderzyłą Bishopa) Bishopa chce poprawić okulary... ale przypomina sobie, że Karai mu zniszczyła. Bishop - Pozbyć się ich! Po czym szef agentów nasyła na drużynę swoich agentów... Postacie Leonardo Michelangelo Donatello Raphael Mona Lisa Oroku Karai Chaplin Shinigami Hamato Yoshi / Splinter Alopex Bishop Agenci Bishopa Generał Bishopa Angel (zależnie od decyzji) Jason (zależnie od decyzji) Miyamoto Usagi (zależnie od decyzji) Tomoe Ame Decyzje czytelników Pogrubioną czcionką są zaznaczone ważniejsze decyzje. Karai się przed chwilą obudziła, a komu podała rękę na znak zaufania? - http://www.strawpoll.me/14689331 Co powiedziała Karai po odkryciu swoich nowych zdolności? - http://www.strawpoll.me/14689338 Agenci Bishopa są bardzo niebezpieczni, zwłaszcza w liczbach. Czy Karai pozwoliła poświęcić się Chaplinowi dla grupy? - '''http://www.strawpoll.me/14689349 '''Alopex organizowała zebranie, jednak brakowało tam grupy Karai. Kto został do niej wysłany? - http://www.strawpoll.me/14689362 (Ta decyzja pojawia się tylko, jeśli antymutagen dostała Angel) Angel zawsze marzyła by trenować pod okiem Karai. Czy Karai pozwoliła jej zostać jej uczennicą? - http://www.strawpoll.me/14689367 (Ta decyzja pojawia się tylko, jeśli antymuatagen dostał Jason) Jason od zawsze chował urazę do Alopex. Co Karai mu doradziła, by zrobił? - http://www.strawpoll.me/14689369 'Alopex zasugerowała Raphowi, że jego własny brat jest zdrajcą, jednak Mona w to nie wierzy. Jak daleko posunął się Raph? - '''http://www.strawpoll.me/14689376 Karai lub Leo złamali katany, czy druga osoba jemu/jej dała? - http://www.strawpoll.me/14689381 Co Karai powiedziała do Alopex o jej ciągłym powtarzaniu słowa "świetnie"? - http://www.strawpoll.me/14689390 '"Ostatnie Światło" było na celowniku Bishopa. Kogo Karai zasugerowała, by zrekrutować do pomocy? - '''http://www.strawpoll.me/14689400 Kategoria:ZXYV Kategoria:Epizody "TMNT" Zyksyfa